Saving Time
by HermioneG7
Summary: Ron and Hermione are on a time mission while Harry goes on a different one. As the two of them go to save muggle time, muggle borns, and Harry, what will happen to themselves?
1. Chapter One

Saving Time:  
  
* Chapter One:  
  
"Ron, Ron, RON!" Hermione shouted as she burst through the dorm, but before she had said anything, she had laid a spell on the room so no one but Ron would hear her shouting.  
  
"Wha- what? Just five more minutes...." Ron groaned, ignoring Hermione.  
  
"WE have no time! Well, we kind of do, but you'll understand everything if you- just- wake –up." Hermione shook Ron awake and he fell off the bed.  
  
"What did you do that for?" he asked groggily.  
  
"Never mind that!" Hermione said, annoyed. "We've got to leave! NOW!"  
  
"Where? Where's Harry?"  
  
"Never mind that! Harry's got a different mission- oh PLEASE get up!" Hermione pulled Ron up and he blinked sleepily. His eyes nearly bulged out of his head when he saw what time it was.  
  
"Why did you wake me up now?" he complained.  
  
"I SAID, we have no time!" Hermione said, then she took sometime out of her pocket- her time turner.  
  
"We're not going back in time with that thing, are we?"  
  
"Of course we are. Look, we don't have time for a long explanation. The only thing I can say is V-Voldemort is trying to get rid of Harry, muggleborns, and muggles all at the same time! We've got to stop him."  
  
"Wait wait wait!" Ron said loudly as she tried to pull him out the door.  
  
"WHAT!?!? What is it?" Hermione shouted back at him, starting to get anxious. "Voldemort could be in the Revolutionary War right now!"  
  
"I can't go in my pajamas." He said simple. "Now leave the room."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, but just as she shut the door, Ron said, "What's the Revolutionary War?" Only someone who took American Muggle Studies and normal Muggle Studies classes would know anything about what they were going to do.  
  
"Good thing I'm going with him." She muttered.  
  
*  
  
"Ok, so first we've got to go on the Titanic? Which is-"  
  
"A ship that sunk." Hermione answered him.  
  
"Wow. Why are we going on a ship that sunk?"  
  
"Look, I don't have time to explain! Voldemort is first trying to mess up Muggle time, then he's going to try to change the Ministry of Magic's laws about muggle borns, then he's going to go back to when he tried to kill Harry. You know what that means?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Harry will have TWO Voldemorts on him at once when he's a child!"  
  
"How do you know all this?" Ron asked as they pushed out the doors.  
  
"I- I just do, all right?" she said, fumbling with her time turner.  
  
"Oh, sure, we're in this together but you're not going to tell me anything?" Ron snarled.  
  
"Ron, just please be quiet. Some things are just best be left until later. Ok," she held the time turner in front of her. "Are you ready?"  
  
Ron hesitated, looking at her and then the time turner, then he shrugged, putting his hand on it next to hers.  
  
"Yeah, all right."  
  
"Ok, here we go!"  
  
Hogwarts swirled, blackened, and disappeared as they flew through space and time.  
  
*  
  
Dumbledore watched them from his office window, with Harry. Harry had a different time turner, which was a mystery to him, since Dumbledore didn't tell him anything about it. It was a time turner wand of some sort. Harry knew he had no time for questions.  
  
"All right, they're gone. Go, Harry! Go! You know what to do!" Dumbledore said, turning from the window. Harry gave a small nod, then he twisted a part of the time wand, and in a flash he was gone.  
  
[please review! Thanks!] 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two:  
  
*  
  
"Come on, Ron! You can't look at bad! Come on out! Everyone is dressed like this, if you haven't noticed."  
  
"I'm NOT coming out in this stuff!" Ron said in a final voice from behind the bathroom door.  
  
"I'm coming out in this stuff and I look just as ridicules as you!"  
  
"Fine." She heard Ron mumble, and Hermione watched the doorknob move, holding her breath as Ron came out in the same clothes high class passengers on the Titanic normally wore. Hermione was wearing clothes that were normal for women in high class as well. Ron stared at her, dumbfounded, unable to speak, while Hermione smiled at him.  
  
"You look fine."  
  
"You do too." Ron tried to mumble, looking quite surprised at her now tamed hair.  
  
You may be wondering how they got first class and how Ron is feeling about it, since he's not the richest fellow on the block. Dumbledore had given them everything for their whole time travel trip. The clothes, the money, everything. Ron was very excited.  
  
"Too bad this is only muggle money." He said, and when Hermione didn't answer, he sighed. "So, what do we do now?"  
  
"We have to blend in until we see anyone that resembles Tom Riddle."  
  
"What is he going to do here?" Ron asked, looking around the ship as she pulled him outside their room.  
  
"I'm not that sure, actually." She said, but she didn't seem to be paying attention as they joined the other passengers on deck. Ron leaned against the railing looking at the water as Hermione chatted with other first class muggles.  
  
After a few hours Hermione turned around to go see how Ron was doing, just to see him running back towards their room.  
  
"Ron?" she said in a confused voice, then she followed him anxiously.  
  
*  
  
"Oh I'm sorry. I never thought one of us would get sea sick!" Hermione said miserably.  
  
"No, no, I'll be fine." Ron said as he lay in his bed, humiliated at this. He was going to try to prove to Hermione he could actually succeed at this.  
  
"Are you sure?" She said, sitting on his bed behind him.  
  
"Oh sure. This is nothing." He lied. "I just need to lay down for a little awhile. I'll be up in no time." He croaked.  
  
"Well, if you say so. I'll come back and check on you later." Hermione shut the door softly, while looking back at him before it clicked. As the door shut Ron ran to the bathroom.  
  
*  
  
Hermione Granger was alone on the ship for quite a while. She checked up on Ron almost every hour, but the last time he insisted she had some fun. He told her to go out and try to find Tom Riddle. That was why they were there, wasn't it?  
  
Hermione agreed and let Ron rest the rest of the night, while she went to a first class dinner. She wanted to bring him some food, but she knew he probably wouldn't eat it.  
  
The secret witch stood by herself, while some couples started to dance. It was a beautiful sight, seeing everyone dance in candle light with moonlight shining in through the windows. She sighed, wishing Ron was there to dance with her.  
  
Ron wouldn't dance with me anyway. She said to herself sadly. I've never seen Ron dance with anyone.  
  
"Are you, by any chance, here by yourself?" said a male voice. Hermione, who had been lost in though, looked up in surprise, then blushed at a handsome man at seventeen in front of her. He looked familiar, but she was soon lost in his eyes and forgot what she was supposed to look for.  
  
"Um...no... I... my, er, companion is sick in bed."  
  
"Oh, that's too bad..." he said much too sweetly for his, or Hermione's, own good.  
  
Hermione stood nervously in front of him, wondering what to do, when he said, "It's too bad for a girl like you to be stuck by herself with no one to dance with." He looked at her with a handsome face and she couldn't help herself. She felt like she was under a spell, but didn't pay too much attention to it. The mysterious boy held out his hand.  
  
"Maybe I can steal a dance with you?" he watched her closely as she hesitated.  
  
Ron wouldn't have danced with me anyway. What's wrong with me having a night out with a different boy? Ron is a dope who can't recognize my feelings for him even if I shoved it in his face...  
  
NO! Hermione realized that she had just insulted Ron, and started to flood back into her own mind. She started to get confused, staring at the man, who still had his hand outstretched to her.  
  
This witch is much too clever. The mysterious boy observed, realizing the danger. Slowly he made Hermione rise her hand against her will, and take his in hers.  
  
He pulled the lady nearer to him, and whispered to her, "I know your hidden fears, your hidden wishes. I know what you're up to, and I can help you. Come and dance for a while. Let yourself go, forget about all this. Just for tonight..."  
  
His voice was soothing and made Hermione start to relax in his arms. The next thing she knew, she was dancing among everyone else. Her mind was elsewhere, watching the others dancing in a blur. Her memory started to fade.  
  
What am I doing here? She asked herself. Why am I so worked up about something? What did I come here for?  
  
Darkness seemed to close around her, but she never realized it, until she felt other arms grab her around the wait and pull her from the evil magic. She slashed out in front of her, as if she was blind, hearing, but not feeling herself shouting.  
  
"Let go of me!" she shouted, and she kicked behind her. She heard a loud, "OOF!" then a groan, and suddenly she could see again.  
  
She was on her knees, leaning over Ron who was groaning on the floor. She looked around wildly, her heart thumping, as other guests were watching her, looking astounded. The mysterious boy was watching her seriously, just standing behind her. His eyes sliced into her, and she put her face into her hands, and wept.  
  
*  
  
"Don't worry, I won't let that creep near you again." Said Ron as she helped Hermione up. For a moment he didn't know what to do, but he stared into Hermione's face, which was wet in tears, and, for the first time, looking helpless. It was then when he knew what he had to do.  
  
"Go on, there's nothing left to see here." Ron said to the other guests as he awkwardly tried to put his arms on Hermione's waist and put hers around his neck. He felt his ears turn red as they tried to dance, but Hermione looked like she was so far away.  
  
It was a while before Hermione could find her true self again. Ron was concentrating so hard on dancing that he didn't realize Hermione's suspicious glancing around the room.  
  
"Ron, did you see that boy as you pulled me away from him?" she asked Ron with a slightly far off tone in her voice.  
  
"Yeah. He was an ugly, dark haired guy with that 'I'm all that' look to himself." Hermione rolled her eyes. She should have known.  
  
"There's something about him... I just can't remember...I know who he is..." Hermione said in snippets, trying to get her thoughts out of her head and into the air so Ron could hear them.  
  
"Who is he?" Ron said so quickly that he stepped on Hermione's foot by accident.  
  
"I... I can't remember... He's someone we know...Urgh...what is his name!"  
  
"The only person I can think of that we're supposed to know on this boat is Tom Riddle." Ron said absent mindedly.  
  
Hermione stopped abruptly in her spot, causing Ron to trip over her foot. "What was that for?" he complained as he looked at her frightened face.  
  
"Ron! Don't you get it! That was Tom Riddle! He was trying to... he was... he was trying to erase my memory!"  
  
Ron stared at her wide eyed. "He was going to leave me here! With no knowing of who I was!" Hermione looked straight at Ron in horror.  
  
"Oh..." said Ron awkwardly, shifting in his place. "I knew that... I knew that all a long. I was just trying to see if you were still your old self."  
  
Hermione gave him a look, grabbed his hand, and ran out of the room as she said, "There's no time for that, Ron! Tom Riddle is here! We've got to find him! And quick!"  
  
*  
  
"Did you see which way he went when he left?" Hermione asked more to herself than to Ron as they searched the hallways.  
  
"I saw him just kind of, disappear." Ron answered anyway.  
  
"He could be anywhere!" Hermione groaned.  
  
"I just have one question." Ron said, which angered her.  
  
"What? What is your question? I'm warning you, Ron Weasley, if this is another one of your stupid questions, I'm gonna turn you into a frog because I am still very confused from that stupid spell Tom put on me and I have many questions of my own." Hermione said angrily in his face. Ron made a face at her, stepping back, but looked half impressed.  
  
"I...I just wanted to know what V....Voldemort, or in our case, Tom Riddle, would want to do to change time here... I mean, if the ship already sunk, what horrible thing could he possibly do to alter muggle time? I mean, if he stopped it from sinking, how much would that alter time?"  
  
Hermione's expression instantly changed to brilliance and surprise. She looked at Ron excited, her eyes shining.  
  
"Ron! That was brilliant! I can't believe you thought of that! Oh Ron, you might just have saved us!"  
  
Just before Ron could protest or ask what was going on, Hermione gave him a kiss, then grabbed his hand and they rushed off. It was Ron's turn to look dazed, confused, and far off this time, and he had no clue what was going on or why Hermione just gave him his first kiss on a sinking muggle ship. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three:  
  
Ron was still dazed as they ran around the ship, chasing Tom Riddle. Hermione didn't seem in her right state, either. She started to look worried, and started to hurry and run too fast. She seemed far in thought, and was breathing very hard. She kept muttering about voices that Ron couldn't hear.  
  
"Ron, I...I think we should just go back to our room." Hermione finally said as she rested against the wall, with her eyes closed. Ron watched her closely, starting to worry about her.  
  
"Hermione, are you alright?"  
  
Hermione didn't seem to hear him. "Hermione?"  
  
"Huh? What? Oh, I'm sorry Ron. I'm...I'm just tired."  
  
Hermione put her hand on her head and started to walk back to her room. Ron walked behind her, starting to get confused.  
  
Ron didn't say anything about the kiss Hermione gave him as they got into bed, but it was constantly on his mind. As he pretended to look through the bag Dumbledore gave him, he shot nervous glances at Hermione. He suddenly felt very awkward to be there by himself with Hermione, without Harry there. He realized how dangerous it was that Tom tried to erase Hermione, or even take over her as he did with Ginny, and he had to keep her safe. It was lucky of him to walk in and see what he was doing to her as they danced. He wondered where Tom went.  
  
He looked again and Hermione was now fast asleep. Him himself was not tired and he had too much to think about to sleep. Finally, he made up his mind. He needed to stay awake, to make sure nothing happened to Hermione.  
  
Instead of getting into his bed, which would probubly make him fall asleep, he sat in a chair next to Hermione's bed. He watched her breathe in and out as she slept, and soon found himself thinking about how beautiful she was. He didn't entirely realize what he was thinking, but he liked it.  
  
Around four more hours went by, and Ron started to feel tired, but he forced himself to stay awake. Hermione was tossing and turning in her bed, not sounding very well.  
  
Once in the night she burst awake, and Ron ran to her need.  
  
"Hermione! What's wrong?" he asked, helping her so she didn't fall out of bed.  
  
"Ron! Tom's spell is still trying on me!" she gasped. "He's trying to erase my brain!" after a moment of heavy breathing, she calmed down.  
  
"It was just a dream." she looked at Ron, who was still holding her, then he realized what he was doing and quickly let go and went back to his chair. Hermione smiled a little.  
  
"I'm sorry if I gave you a fright." she said. Ron didn't know what to say. Hermione fiddled with a string on her blanket.  
  
"Don't worry. He couldn't possibly erase your memory... or your brain... there's too much in it." he tried to reassure her. "You're too smart for him to do that." he said quickly. Hermione smiled again.  
  
"Thank you." she said in a surprised voice. For a moment she forgot everything they were supposed to do again, and she only wanted to stay up with Ron. But their mission reminded her that they needed to work, they couldn't slack off. Sadly, she said goodnight to Ron and went back to sleep.  
  
*  
  
The next morning Ron was better from his sickness and was able to walk around the ship with Hermione. He didn't say much, and seemed lost in thought again. It went like this for a few days, until the next time Hermione went to dance. Tom was no where to be seen, luckily.  
  
"Come on, Ron! Dancing isn't so bad! Look at everyone else!" Hermione said, smiling. "Besides, you danced fine last time."  
  
"How do you know? You were half out of it?" Ron snapped as he was forced to dance. Hermione fell silent. She sighed as they finally danced together- well, with both of them in their right minds. She noticed he did look very nervous again.  
  
"Ron, you can't dance if you're so nervous like that." she said in her old matter-of-fact voice.  
  
"Sorry." he mumbled, but he didn't change a thing. She sighed again, wanting this night to be as romantic as possible. He had given Ron a kiss a few days before without really realizing it, but now she wished she could when she wasn't under Tom's spell.  
  
Hermione looked around, suddenly having a strange feeling when she thought of Tom. She thought of her theory she made when Ron asked her his question the other night. She believed maybe Tom Riddle was going to do something magic- and dangerous, to frighten the muggles on board. She hadn't told Ron about this yet, and they were running out of time.  
  
"Ron," she said, sighing. "Do you know want to dance anymore? You do look kind of nervous."  
  
Ron didn't answer right away, actually. He seemed suddenly surprised at what he was doing, then he shook his head. "I...I'm sorry I've been so lousy." Ron finally said in a miserable found, and he looked down at his feet. "I haven't helped you at all on this mission."  
  
Hermione's mouth fell open. "Of course you have! If you weren't here with me, I'd be Tom's brainless slave right now!"  
  
Ron's ears started to turn red, and his face even turned deep scarlet. She saw him smile, in a flustered way. He seemed to look at everything in a whole new light, and Hermione was glad.  
  
*  
  
Harry lost his balance as he was transported, and he fell on to the hard floor. He brushed himself off and rubbed a new bump on his head as he stood up.  
  
As he adjusted his glasses, he looked around the room, where he was sitting, as a baby, with his two loving parents.  
  
Of course, they couldn't see Harry, because Dumbledore's Time Wand made it so no one would see you in time, unless you ran into someone else who was time traveling. That's just what Harry was going to do. He was going to surprise Voldemort as he came back in time to try to attack Harry again. The mission was not to finish off Voldemort, it was to keep him from seeing himself. Who knows what could happen. Apparently, Voldemort did not know too much about Time Travel, or else he'd be much more careful.  
  
But no matter. Harry was ready, armed with his wand and faith in his friends chasing Voldemort through time.  
  
"I sure hope they're all right." Harry said quietly to himself as he watched his parents- and himself. 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four:  
  
Ron hurry up! Today is the day the Titanic is supposed to sink!" Hermione said almost too loudly.  
  
"Shhhh!" Ron said as he opened the door. "What if any muggles heard you?"  
  
"I'm sorry! I'm too much in a hurry. Just come on." Hermione hustled out into the room and the hallways, where they went up on deck. "This is going to be hard." Hermione said, biting her lip.  
  
"Maybe we should split up. Then we can search both sections of the ship for him." Ron suggested, not thinking into it that much.  
  
"That's a good idea. You go that way, I'll go this way." Then she hurried away before either of them could say anything. Ron slumped, and grunted as he walked to the other side of the ship. The one time he realized how he felt about Hermione, they were too busy on an adventure. The first time he actually wanted to tell her how he felt, she was off running to find Tom Riddle.  
  
"I'm gonna blast him to bits when I find him." Ron muttered as he grasped his wand.  
  
True, Ron was extremely worried and nervous about what he was thinking about Hermione, and would probably back out at the last minute, he suddenly felt an urge to tell Hermione as she ran away. Now he had to keep his mind off Hermione and do his job.  
  
But he couldn't.  
  
He walked aimlessly around the ship, lost in thought, while nothing interesting happened at all. He didn't even know what he was supposed to look for, besides someone that looked like Tom Riddle. The wizard didn't know what Tom was going to do either, or when.  
  
Hermione pushed out into the crowd, glancing left and right for her enemy. Time was running out, and they had to hurry. If Tom Riddle succeeded, he'd move to the next moment in Muggle History, whether it was American or not.  
  
"Oh, this is so complicated!" she wailed silently. Her head still ached from when Tom tried to erase it. She was so relieved that Ron came and saved her, but she wasn't sure why he did. He had been sick in bed.... Was he worried about her? Did he just want to spend time with her? Did he get some kind of warning? She wasn't sure.  
  
The Potters were having a normal life. Lily was cooking by magic, and James was entertaining young Harry with his own magic. The older Harry sat at their table, head in his hands, watching intently. His parents got along so well together. Harry wondered about when he saw Snape's Worst Memory in 5th year. Lily seemed to hate him so much.  
  
Harry was suddenly reminded of Ron and Hermione. They fought a lot, yet quite differently from what he had seen of his father and mother. Harry thought about if they would be just like his parents if his too best friends got married. He was, however quickly distracted when his parents sat down to eat dinner.  
  
[longer chapters coming again soon!] 


End file.
